


Sam is Gene and Gene is Sam

by basaltgrrl



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Angst, Bodyswap, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>more art inspired by lacidiana's bodyswap fic! Our boys, wearing each others' expressions! I was squeeing internally as I drew this, so please comment to let me know that my squee was not in vain!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam is Gene and Gene is Sam

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Here Comes Your Nineteenth Nervous Breakdown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/946350) by [LaCidiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCidiana/pseuds/LaCidiana). 



  



End file.
